But I Love You!
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Aomine dan Kagami bukan pasangan. Mereka hanya dua orang bodoh. Warning: Aomine x Fem!Kagami (peserta 10 - ordinaireme)


"Huh, lama!"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang suka menunggu. Apalagi sendirian. Menjelang petang, pula. Tetapi Kagami Taiga tidak punya pilihan. Janji temu dengan seseorang-lah yang membuatnya rela berdiri sendirian di depan gedung apartemennya selama hampir tiga puluh menit, jemarinya yang lentik dan berkulit terang berulang kali merapikan poni dan kuncir ekor kudanya yang berantakan tertiup angin.

"Aomine! Aku bersumpah akan melemparimu dengan bola basket satu keranjang kalau kau tak datang dalam lima menit!" serunya kesal, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang keluar-masuk gedung apartemen.

.

 _ **Ckiiittt!**_

Sebuah motor besar berhenti tepat di depan Kagami dengan suara keras decit ban. Lagi-lagi depan gedung apartemen Kagami menjadi pusat tatapan banyak orang.

Kagami tidak memberikan reaksi terkejut atau mendecakkan bibir seperti orang lain yang melihat motor itu tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Ia malah berkacak pinggang. Arah pandangan iris _crimson_ tertuju pada LCD ponsel pintar dengan gantungan ponsel bola basket. Ia lalu geleng-geleng kepala dengan sebal.

Pengendara motor yang bisa saja mencelakai orang itu membuka helm hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Terlihat garis tegas khas wajah seorang pemuda di balik helm. Segera, surai _prussian blue_ menampakkan dirinya, terlihat sedikit berbeda ditimpa cahaya oranye kehitaman petang hari. Ujung bibir pemuda itu membentuk seringai puas.

"Cepat naik, Kagami. Mau berapa lama lagi kau berdiri di sana?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Kagami hanya bisa mendengus.

"Empat setengah menit, **Aho** mine," gadis bersurai gradasi memakai helm yang diberikan pemuda bermotor padanya. Ia memberikan penekanan untuk bagian 'aho'. "Empat setengah menit setelah aku bersumpah akan melemparimu dengan sekeranjang bola kalau kau terlambat lebih lama tiga puluh detik," lanjutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu!" Kagami duduk di kursi belakang motor besar itu. Ia memastikan ada cukup jarak antara dadanya dengan punggung berjaket kulit orang yang duduk di depan, mengingat pemuda itu sangat mesum pikirannya.

"Ayolah, Kagami. Kau tidak harus selalu menatap jam di ponselmu terus-menerus tiap kali kau menungguku!"

"Mengapa kau yang tidak datang tepat wak— _Holy sh*t Aomine Daiki!_ " tangan Kagami otomatis melingkar di pinggang Aomine sambil menjerit kencang karena Aomine tiba-tiba memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tanda ia tidak berkenan meladeni perdebatan mereka lebih lama.

Kurang dari lima menit, dan depan gedung apartemen Kagami sudah tiga kali mendapat pandangan tak enak dari orang di sekitarnya. Kagami sadar kalau hal ini terjadi setiap ia keluar dengan Aomine, ia nantinya harus mencari apartemen baru.

.

.

.

 **But I Love You!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **But I Love You! ©** **ordinaireme**

an AoFem!Kaga fanfiction

Friendship/Romance

.

Kagami dan Aomine bukan pasangan. Mereka hanya rival basket (yang sebenarnya tak seimbang karena Kagami perempuan) dan dua orang bodoh yang sering bertengkar untuk perkara tidak penting.

" _Teriyaki burger_ dua puluh, _cheese burger_ lima belas, _cola_ satu liter dua botol," pesan Kagami di depan konter Maji Burger. Tanpa melihat menu pun Kagami sudah hafal persis pesanannya dan Aomine.

"Kau yakin, lima belas?" tanya Aomine.

"Yakin." Kagami sudah siap dengan dompetnya untuk membayar.

"Hanya karena kau tak ingin gemuk? Yang benar saja! Aku tak mau repot _menggotongmu_ nanti kalau kau pingsan akibat kelaparan! _Onee-chan_ , tambahkan sepuluh _cheese burger_ lagi."

"Tidak! Lima belas saja!"

"Kalau kau tak habis aku yang akan makan!"

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak pesan **tiga puluh** _**teriyaki burger**_ saja?!" Kagami tidak pernah lupa tekanan saat bicara pada bagian tertentu.

"Kau tak pernah mau makan _teriyaki burger_! Ingat saat kau salah ambil lalu kau _badmood_ seharian?"

"Lima belas saja, _onee-chan_!"

"Dua puluh lima!"

"Lima belas!"

"Dua puluh lima!"

Setelahnya, keduanya berakhir dengan _black-list_ restoran makanan cepat saji itu dengan alasan _mengganggu pelanggan lain_. Memang Maji Burger akan rugi karena kehilangan dua orang pelanggan dengan porsi makan terbesar, tapi setelah dihitung lagi, mereka akan lebih rugi kalau tidak menyingkirkan harimau betina dan _panther_ jantan itu.

' _Untung hanya satu cabang Majiba saja,'_ pikir masing-masing.

.

Petang yang sergera larut hari itu, keduanya hanya keluar sebentar untuk menonton satu pertandingan basket lokal di stadion dekat Akademi Touou, berbelanja bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkas Kagami, dan makan di Maji Burger yang tidak mem _-black-list_ mereka.

Keduanya tahu tidak akan puas hanya dengan pertandingan lokal yang tidak membakar adrenalin, mereka hanya butuh tempat di mana orang tidak akan protes saat mereka 'mengekspresikan' diri mereka. Stadion tempat yang sesuai, tetapi baik Aomine maupun Kagami harus ingat kalau di supermarket dan Majiba mereka harus bersikap selayaknya _warga kota yang baik._

"Selamat malam, Bakagami," pamit Aomine setelah mengantar Kagami pulang.

"Malam, Ahomine. Hati-ha—"

Dan Aomine sudah memacu motornya meninggalkan Kagami.

Tidak ada peluk sayang maupun kecupan hangat di pipi atau dahi. Bahkan kalimat 'aku senang pergi denganmu hari ini' tidak keluar dari bibir.

Aomine dan Kagami memang bukan pasangan. Mereka hanya teman yang dekat karena basket.

Kagami tahu seharusnya ia tak berhak untuk _ngambek_ pada Aomine karena terlambat menjemput dan pergi sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapan perpisahannya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia membiarkan pesan singkat yang dikirim Aomine padanya malam itu tidak terbalas.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Kagami- _san_ ," sapa seorang pemuda.

"Kuroko! Tak bisakah kau tidak menyapaku tiba-tiba?"

"Biasakan dirimu, Kagami- _san_. Kita sudah sekelas selama hampir tiga semester," pemuda bermanik biru langit menyedot minuman dari gelasnya, yang Kagami tebak berisi _vanilla shake_.

Kagami hanya menghela nafas lalu duduk di kursinya. Kursi di sebelah jendela, baris keempat, tepat di depan kursi Kuroko. Ia duduk agak menyamping, ia masih ingin bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda di belakangnya, yang tipis hawa keberadaannya itu.

"Kuroko," panggil Kagami. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan pipinya yang berisi tampak sangat serius.

"Ya?"

"Ano..."

"Ya, Kagami- _san_?" Kuroko cukup penasaran karena tidak biasanya gadis di depannya bertingkah seperti ini. Kuroko mencoba membaca raut wajah Kagami. ' _Apa Aomine-_ kun _meninggalkannya? Atau malah Aomine-_ kun _menghamilinya? Mengapa Kagami-_ san _hari ini begitu berbeda? Ada apa dengannya dan Aomine-_ kun _?'_

Kuroko kembali fokus pada Kagami. Gadis itu masih memasang wajah serius, tetapi semburat merah terlihat cukup jelas di pipinya. Kuroko semakin yakin kalau Aomine melakukan sesuatu pada Kagami.

' _Aku laporkan pada Akashi-_ kun, _Aomine-_ kun _. Juga Himuro-_ san. _Awas saja.'_

Kagami menoleh ke kiri dan ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Kuroko.

Kagami mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko. Ia berbisik pelan. "Aku... Pinjam PR, ya? Aku belum mengerjakan..."

Rasanya Kuroko ingin menuangkan _vanilla shake_ yang isinya tinggal separuh itu ke tubuh gadis bersurai gradasi sepunggung di depannya.

"Kukira apa," Kuroko dengan agak sebal mengeluarkan buku PR-nya, Kagami hanya tertawa-tawa melihat pemuda itu merasa dibodohi. "Ini," Kuroko memberikan bukunya pada Kagami.

" _Thank you,_ Kuroko!" ekspresi Kagami berubah total. Senyum manis terpahat di wajahnya, cahaya matahari pagi menyinari wajah sebelah kanannya, membuat rambut gradasinya tampak lebih bersinar. Kuroko berharap ia sedang memegang ponselnya saat ini, ia perlu memotret gadis itu.

' _Aomine-_ kun _pasti langsung pingsan di tempat kalau ia melihat Kagami-_ san _sekarang.'_

.

Aomine dan Kagami bukan pasangan. Mereka hanya dua orang bodoh yang sering bertengkar tidak penting, tetapi hampir selalu pergi bersama-sama, pun Aomine seringkali menjemput Kagami di apartemennya. Mereka hanya teman dekat karena main basket.

Aomine sejujurnya berharap lebih dari gadis cantik itu. Hanya saja ketika mengingat momen saat Kagami mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Aomine sambil tersenyum dan berkata ' _friends for life'_ , Aomine tak sanggup.

Aomine tak sanggup karena Aomine tak paham apa artinya ' _friends for life'_ itu. Bahasa Inggrisnya buruk, ia hanya tahu makian dan komplimen kotor dari film biru yang ditontonnya.

Tapi setelah tahu artinya, Aomine tambah mengurungkan niat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis alis cabang itu.

 _Friends for life_.

Teman selamanya.

Aomine dan Kagami bukan pasangan. Mereka teman baik. Aomine tak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan mereka berdua. Aomine tak ingin gadis itu pergi darinya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kagami.

Ia tahu Kagami marah untuk suatu hal, pesannya tak terjawab bahkan sampai siang ini. Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menatap langit musim panas yang tak berawan di atas kepalanya. Tidak biasanya di tengah waktunya membolos seperti ini ia tidak tidur, sebaliknya malah memikirkan Kagami.

.

Bel SMA Seirin berbunyi. Seluruh siswa segera keluar dari kelas mereka, seakan-akan tidak betah untuk berlama-lama lagi di sana. Kuroko dan Kagami langsung keluar gedung sekolah, kesempatan seperti hari ini harus sangat dinikmati—saat ketika klub basket libur karena pelatih mereka yang dadanya rata, Riko, demam. Kagami tidak paham mengapa semua teman klub basketnya selalu terlihat empat kali lebih bahagia ketika Riko membatalkan latihan. Ia memang tergabung di klub basket sejak tahun pertamanya di Seirin, tapi karena tidak ada lagi perempuan yang bergabung, ia menjabat sebagai manager. Ia ikut lari dan _sparring_ , tapi Riko, sebagai _senpai_ yang baik, selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu lelah. (Sebenarnya Riko hanya iri karena dada Kagami _sangat_ besar, perasaannya terluka kalau melihat Kagami lari atau main basket.)

Di depan gedung SMA Seirin, sepertinya Kuroko dan Kagami sudah ditunggu kedatangannya.

"Tetsu- _kuuuuunn_!" seorang gadis bersurai _baby pink_ berlari ke arah Kuroko dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kuroko. Semua mata murid lelaki lain di sekitar Kuroko memandangnya dengan tatapan iri. Siapa yang tidak mau dipeluk gadis cantik berdada besar seperti Momoi Satsuki? _Well_ , Aomine tidak. Dia maunya dipeluk gadis cantik berdada besar bersurai gradasi merah-hitam.

"Yo, Kagami," sapa Aomine.

"Yo."

Iris _navy_ dan _crimson_ menatap pasangan _baby blue_ dan _baby pink_ yang tak tahu malu itu. Menonton sebentar usaha Kuroko untuk melepaskan pelukan Momoi—kentara sekali hanya dibuat-buat.

"Mengantar Satsuki- _chan_?" tanya Kagami. Ia tahu gadis _bubblegum_ itu sangat mencintai pemuda _baby blue_ teman sekelasnya. "Biasanya hanya hari Jumat kalian datang."

Aomine menjawab dengan gerakan bahunya. "Entahlah," katanya. Aomine langsung terdiam, matanya dilayangkan ke arah pohon sakura musim panas di sebelah gerbang Seirin. Ia menghindari tatapan Kagami. Ia tak ingin Kagami tahu kalau sebenarnya ia yang ingin ke Seirin, bukan teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Kuroko.

"Kagamin- _chan_ , Kagamin- _chan_!" panggil Momoi.

"Ya?"

"Ayo beli baju renang baru!" Momoi menggandeng tangan Kagami, tangannya yang lain masih memeluk lengan Kuroko.

Kagami melongo cantik.

Momoi tersenyum penuh arti.

Aomine berkeringat dingin.

Kuroko menyedot _vanilla shake_ -nya tanpa ekspresi.

Kagami masih melongo cantik.

Aomine gelagapan sendiri.

"Jadi?" tanya Momoi.

"B-Boleh saja," Kagami menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga. "Toh sebentar lagi libur musim panas," lanjutnya.

.

Dua pasang muda-mudi berdiri di depan _mall_ besar dekat pusat kota, setelah dua puluh menit perjalanan dengan kereta.

"Ayo, Kagamin- _chan_!" Dua gadis berlari kecil masuk ke gedung. Dua pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan ditinggal begitu saja.

"Ayo masuk, Aomine- _kun_ ," Kuroko maju beberapa langkah lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Ekspresinya masih sama datarnya seperti biasanya.

"Kita tak akan masuk dengan cara sama seperti gadis-gadis itu, Tetsu."

"Ah," dari nadanya Kuroko terdengar agak kecewa.

.

Aomine menarik Kuroko menjauh dari dua gadis yang melangkah masuk ke toko _lingerie_ dan pakaian renang khusus wanita itu. Kulit wajahnya yang _dim_ karamel terlihat sedikit lebih gelap karena memerah.

"Ada apa, Aomine- _kun_?"

"Kau yakin kita _harus_ ikut masuk?"

Kalau sendi rahang Kuroko tidak berfungsi baik, pasti rahangnya sudah jatuh ke lantai keramik _mall._

"Keluar! Keluar dari tubuh Aomine- _kun_!" sekejap Kuroko meng - _headlock_ kepala biru tua Aomine. "Aomine- _kun_ yang kukenal orangnya mesum, bodoh, dan malas. Bukan seperti ini. Keluarlah, Setan- _san_!"

"Hentikan! Brengsek, Tetsu! Hei! Ini aku! Aku tidak kerasuk—ohok!" Aomine terbatuk karena kesulitan bernafas.

Sekuat tenaga Aomine berusaha melepaskan kepalanya yang dikunci diantara tubuh bagian samping dan lengan Kuroko.

"Tetsu- _kun_?"

Aomine harus berterimakasih pada gadis yang saat ini menjadi malaikatnya. Seorang Momoi Satsuki, menyelamatkan Aomine dari _headlock_ mematikan _a la_ Aida Riko yang di- _perfect copy_ Kuroko. Kalau bukan dua gadis itu sudah berdiri di luar dengan kantung kertas belanjaan mereka, Aomine tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

.

Aomine melihat kotak pendingin besar di salah satu _booth_ dekat pintu keluar. Matanya melirik Kagami yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Es kri—"

"Es krim!" seru Momoi heboh.

"—m, Kagami?"

Aomine bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengajak Momoi dan Kuroko lagi kalau ia ingin mengajak Kagami keluar. Ia jadi tidak bisa _rusuh_ dengan Kagami—seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Kagami jadi terlihat seperti orang lain karena mengikuti Momoi dan Kuroko. Lebih kalem. Lebih anggun.

Sangat cantik, memang. Tapi Aomine lebih suka Kagami yang sering berdebat tidak penting dengannya. Atau mungkin Kagami—

"Kagami, kau marah?"

"Biasa saja."

"Apa kau sedang ' _itu_ '?"

"Hn?"

"' _Itu'_?" Aomine membuat huruf 'M' di udara dengan jarinya.

"Mana mungkin aku akan memberitahumu, Ahomine brengsek!" tas jinjing Kagami melayang ke pipi Aomine.

Bisa dipastikan Kagami memang sedang ' _itu'_.

.

Es krim _double_ dengan rasa _vanilla_ dan _strawberry_ dipegang oleh pemuda yang pendek. Gadis kekasihnya menggigit es krim di tangannya. Romantis sekali. Apalagi saat ibu jari Kuroko membersihkan ujung bibir Momoi yang belepotan es krim.

Aomine dongkol rasanya. Bukan karena Kagami makannya sangat cepat dan rapi sehingga ia tidak bisa menghapus bekas es krim di bibirnya, tetapi karena mantan cahayanya saat SMP itu 'pamer pacar' padanya.

Aomine hanya menonton Kagami menyantap bersih es krim stik dengan rasa apel- _raspberry_ yang dipesannya. Ia sendiri jadi lambat-lambat makan es krim cokelat favoritnya.

"Pft," beberapa gadis yang melewati empat remaja itu menahan tawa. Aomine menoleh bingung.

"Mama, kakak hitam itu—" tunjuk seorang anak kecil pada Aomine, yang segera ditegur ibunya.

"Jangan tunjuk-tunjuk orang sembarangan, Satoshi- _chan_!"

Beberapa orang yang lewat di samping mereka masih memberi ekspresi menahan tawa, atau berbisik-bisik sambil melirik Aomine.

"Ada apa sih?" Aomine menyikut Kagami. "Mereka terpesona melihatku? Karena aku terlalu tampan?" tanyanya lagi.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Kagami. "Lap wajahmu, bodoh!" Kagami menampar pipi kiri Aomine dengan selembar kertas tisu.

"Oh," Aomine _cengo_. Wajahnya kelihatan bodoh sekali.

.

"Kami duluan, Aomine- _kun_ , Kagami- _san_ ," pamit Kuroko. "Aku akan mengantar Momoi- _san_ pulang."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Dai- _chan_ , Kagamin- _chan_!" Momoi melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau juga, Satsuki- _chan,_ Kuroko!" Kagami melambai balik.

Pintu kereta menutup. Kereta berjalan pergi meninggalkan stasiun tempat Kuroko dan Momoi turun.

Sudah hampir pukul enam sore. Warna langit sudah mulai berubah. Gerbong tempat Aomine dan Kagami duduk sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa orang lain yang baru pulang kerja. Kagami dan Aomine hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Diam tanpa bertukar kata, hanya memandang celana dan rok masing-masing seakan-akan kain itu baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

Tak lama, kereta sampai di stasiun dekat apartemen Kagami. Jarak stasiun dengan apartemen Kagami hanya setengah kilometer kurang sedikit.

"Kagami," panggil Aomine.

Kagami menoleh sebentar. "Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf."

Kagami melanjutkan langkah kakinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak tahu persis untuk apa," jawab Aomine. "Tapi aku minta maaf karena membuatmu marah."

"Ya."

Keadaan lagi-lagi menjadi _awkward_ di antara mereka. Suasana sulit sekali untuk cair di antara mereka. Keduanya kembali larut dalam keheningan.

"Kagami."

"Apa lagi?" Kagami terdengar kesal.

"Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini, karena kita sahabat baik dan ini mungkin menghancurkan hubungan kita," Aomine memulai. "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Kagami. Sangat."

Kagami tak tahu apa dia harus membanting tubuh Aomine dan mengeluarkan setan yang merasukinya, atau ia harus berdiri di sana dan membiarkan kehendak Tuhan terjadi.

"Itu cukup mendadak, Aomine."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Aku sangat yakin."

Kagami berjalan mendekat ke arah Aomine dan menggenggam tangan berkulit _tan_ Aomine. Dengan agak berjinjit, Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Aomine.

 _Cup_

Bibir _peach_ berpoles _lipbalm_ rasa apel terasa begitu lekat di bibir Aomine. Hanya sebentar, tapi sensasinya melekat cukup lama.

" _Well, then. I love you too_ , Aomine."

Aomine rasa ia tidak butuh kamus untuk menerjemahkan kalimat Kagami barusan.

.

.

.

 _the end_

.

 _ **Ordinaire**_ **'s** _ **Notes**_

 _Fanfic_ AoFem!Kaga untuk AOKAGASM! _Because_ AoKaga _is love and life no matter what_. Terimakasih sudah membaca!

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Lama!"

"Sudahlah, Aomine- _kun_. Aku tahu kau tak sabar melihat Kagami- _san_ menggunakan pakaian renang barunya. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat untuk kalian berdua."

Aomine tidak menggubris kalimat Kuroko. Ia bolak-balik bagian depan toilet wanita. Tak sabar kapan Kagami- _nya_ keluar dari sana, tak sabar melihat pakaian renang barunya.

"Tetsu- _kun_!" Momoi berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Baju renangnya terlihat sangat pas dan cantik di tubuhnya. Bikini berwarna biru toska dengan renda-renda tipis—seksi dan menarik. Aomine jadi tambah bertanya-tanya model pakaian renang Kagami.

"Kagami- _san_ mana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ia masih di dalam, agak kesulitan dengan pakaian renangnya. Aku sudah bilang seharusnya ia beli yang lebih besar, tapi ia tetap bersikeras membeli yang diinginkannya," Momoi membuang nafas panjang.

Aomine semakin penasaran. Pakaian renang Kagami kekecilan—pikirannya sebagai seorang lelaki sudah melanglang buana.

" _Phew_ , akhirnya selesai juga..." suara Kagami sudah terdengar dari arah toilet wanita.

Aomine menutup matanya. Ia ingin merasa lebih terpesona saat melihat tubuh mulus Kagami hanya dibalut bikini. ' _Warna apa ya? Merah? Biru? Hitam? Atau warna lain? Pola apa?'_

"Aomine?" tangan mulus Kagami menepuk kulit bahu Aomine.

"Y-Ya?" Aomine dengan semangat membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya _autofocus_ ke bagian dada Kagami. "Eeh..." desahnya kecewa.

"Mengapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Bukannya tak suka," Aomine sepertinya masih kecewa. "Tapi... Ah, sudahlah."

Kagami menarik bagian lengan pakaian renang yang tak menutupi pergelangannya. Bagian paha sedikit ditarik karena rasanya sesak. "Satsuki- _chan_ , ternyata kau benar. Pakaian renang ini agak kekecilan. Seharusnya aku beli yang warna hitam dan abu-abu kemarin, ya."

.

.


End file.
